mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Damaru Nexuti/History
__TOC__ Past Three years prior to the events of the storyline, on Damaru's 17th birthday, his mother, Lilith, gave him his father's old hat as a memento before telling him that she'd inform him of his father's whereabouts the next year. At this point, they were interrupted with the announcement that Mez was trying to take control of the island, and his mother decided that she was going to stop him from doing so. When she left to fight Mez, he followed after her, worried for her safety. It took him a while to catch up, but when he did, Mez immediately spun to attack him, and Lilith took the blow for him, being killed in the process. He was then forced to work for Mez for the next three years. West Blue Veil Island Damaru was introduced to the story when he stole the grocheries that Két and Jasmine were buying. Két, enraged by this, chased after him, but he managed to shake her for long enough to reach his personal hideout, where the children he was taking care of, Aaron and Crissie, were waiting for him. He handed over the food that he'd stolen for them, before being interrupted by Két's sudden intrusion. Much to his surprise, she expressed no desire to pay him back for stealing her things, but rather wanted him to join her pirate crew. When she demonstrated that she had a complete lack of care for Mez's reputation, he seemed interested but weary, however this didn't stop Két from dragging him off to the city streets so he could demonstrate his abilities. She had him shoot at a can for a little while as she interrogated him about his motivations, and he reluctantly explained his past to her when she correctly guessed why he was working for Mez. When he was finished, Két explained that she figured Mez was afraid of him, and while Mez, who had just shown up, initially denied these claims, Két's logic enraged him to the point that Damaru realized she was right and he declared his intention to cease working for him and join Két's crew. He then watched as his new captain quite easily defeated Mez, before being told to say goodbye to those he was close to. He started with Aaron and Crissie, before heading to his mother's grave, where Két followed him and asked about her. He and Két laughed about some of the stranger things his mom had done in the past, before they headed to the docks to get ready to set sail. Damaru asked Két what their next destination was, and she informed him they'd be going to Silver Peaks, then Port Island. Damaru informed her of the Marine Base on Port Island, which Két shrugged off and said they'd drop off Jasmine, get supplies, and ship out asap. Jasmine soon returned, then asked Damaru if it was really okay to just leave like this, to which he responded that it was fine- plus, he wanted to look into the fact that his father was apparently in Impel Down, and that there was something about Két that made him want to follow her. Két then declared they were setting sail, and Damaru responded by calling her Captain for the first time. Silver Peaks On the way to Silver Peaks, Damaru explained to the group that the island used to be called Sunrise Peaks, but a power shift caused the island to have its name changed. He noted that there wasn't really anything they could do, though, so just directed the ship to the docks. When they arrived, he noticed that there were no women their age, but upon pointing this out to Jasmine, she pointed out that there also weren't any men. She then noted that they were being followed, and Damaru directed her to made a break for it. They dashed through town until they arrived at a bar called Happy's Bar. Upon entering, they found the one adult resident of the town, who was only able to be that because of her injured arm. The two learned the island's history from her - that is, that the island was once peaceful until Silverado rose to power - and decided that they were going to help liberate the island, learning the location of his home base from the bartender. The two headed to his base, only to be stopped by Ark and Grudge, who threatened them and told them to get lost. Damaru got ready to fight, but Jasmine said she wanted to fight as well, so they decided to split up to separate their opponents.